


The Ache of Loss

by CheekysMagic



Category: King Arthur (2004), MaDancy - Fandom, Tristhad - Fandom, hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Heavy Angst, It made me cry, M/M, Memories, Original Character Death(s), Reminiscing, Self-Reflection, Spoilers, This will make you cry, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekysMagic/pseuds/CheekysMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galahad fell to his knees at what he saw. There was bile rising up in his throat, tears falling down his cheeks. He wasn’t even aware he was crying. </p><p>His body felt numb, frozen to the spot he was knelt in. The ground was soft, muddied by the running of horses and men across it. Though the running had stopped. </p><p>“Tristan..” He barely managed, his voice croaky as he reached a hand toward him, touching his arm. </p><p>He didn’t move, his vacant eyes staring out at the sky. Almost as if they were looking for the heavens above.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ache of Loss

**Author's Note:**

> So um yeah, I'm planning on watching 'King Arthur' tomorrow and I started looking at Tristhad on Tumblr and this ship will chew you up and spit you out. 
> 
> So I listened to the soundtrack of 'King Arthur' and this is what resulted. 
> 
> I cried and I'm sorry if you cry too. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3

Galahad fell to his knees at what he saw. There was bile rising up in his throat, tears falling down his cheeks. He wasn’t even aware he was crying. 

His body felt numb, frozen to the spot he was knelt in. The ground was soft, muddied by the running of horses and men across it. Though the running had stopped. 

“Tristan..” He barely managed, his voice croaky as he reached a hand toward him, touching his arm. 

He didn’t move, his vacant eyes staring out at the sky. Almost as if they were looking for the heavens above. 

The roaring of fire caught Galahad’s attention and he looked behind him, already his fellow soldiers were burning bodies. It was more respectful that way, and also easier than carrying them back to the camp. 

On his knees, he shuffled closer to the man laid upon the floor. There was blood where he knelt and he knew it belonged to Tristan, more tears spilled as he edged closer to him. 

With his hand shaking, Galahad rested it on Tristan’s cheek and stroked gently. His skin was deathly cold, it made the young knight feel nauseated. Having to swallow back bile as he choked quietly. 

He could hear feet trudging behind him on the dirt and he looked up slowly to see Arthur stood before him, there was sympathy in his eyes and Galahad felt his own fill up again. 

“I’m sorry Galahad, I’m so sorry” 

As much as he appreciated Arthur’s apologies, it wasn’t going to bring Tristan back. 

The Celts had killed him and with that, ripped him out of Galahad’s life. 

 

The sun rose warmly in the sky, peaking through the holes in Galahad’s tent as he cautiously opened his eyes and then closed them again. He smiled at the warmth of the new day, turning onto his back to catch another minute of sleep before he had to get up. 

It was in vain though, as he soon felt lips upon his own. 

“Morning little pup, did you sleep well?” 

There was no mistaking the gruffness that spoke down to him, knowing it to be Tristan as he opened his eyes again to see the man himself hovering above him. 

His hand cupped his face, bringing the older man down for another kiss as he smiled into the intimate touch. “I did, yes. From the looks of it, you did too” 

Tristan chuckled and ran one of his hands through Galahad’s curls, pressing a light kiss to his forehead as he rolled off him and sat up in their shared tent. “I slept well enough, too used to sleeping on nothing but grass I think” He joked, turning to look at him with a soft smile. 

This made Galahad roll his eyes, sitting up beside him and stretching out his arms as he knew they would immediately be strung into morning chores and training before they even had a chance to eat breakfast. 

 

“Do you think my stallion could mate with your mare, Galahad? They would produce some mighty young” 

Galahad paused the brushing of his horse, looking over at Tristan confused before he looked the other man’s steed up and down and then nodded his head. “They would definitely be worthy of being ridden into battle, but it’s getting them to mate that’s the issue” 

The older man grunted at him before he climbed atop his horse, patting his neck before he made him trot over to his lover, arching over to cup Galahad’s cheek with a stretched out arm which Galahad was eager to lean into. 

“You think that, but I have my ways” He said with a smile, watching while Galahad mounted his mare and then allowed her to stride beside the other man. 

“You said the same thing about us having children Tristan. So far, I’m not convinced” 

 

In the distance, not far from where Galahad was knelt. Tristan’s horse lay bleeding and just as dead as his rider, having been shot down by an enemy arrow which led to Tristan putting him out of his misery. 

He closed his eyes, more tears spilling. “I’m glad you proved me wrong Tristan. My mare will produce his legacy; I promise” 

Galahad watched as his fellow knights gently picked up Tristan’s lifeless body, carrying it over to a wooden cage that was currently set alight and burning brightly. 

They placed him on the ground beside the cage, allowing Galahad to give his last goodbyes. 

 

“Oh Tristan..” The younger man whined, throwing his arm over his face to hide himself as the man above him thrusted harder inside. His legs like jelly and his body lit with pleasured sensation. 

He could practically hear the other man’s grin, fucking him harder until he spilled inside of him when his climax took over. His grunts were like music to Galahad’s ears, following soon after as he felt Tristan collapse on top of him. 

“It’s a shame you’re not a woman, the children you could bear for me little pup”

Galahad snorted at him, kissing him tenderly on the lips as he ran his hands through Tristan’s messy locks of hair. “We still can have children, just not from my body” 

“I would prefer them to be of our flesh and blood though Galahad. For them to have my fight and power as a warrior and your sense of chivalry and bravery. What fine men and women our children could become” Tristan muttered, reminiscent as he lay beside the man he loved and pulled him into his arms. 

The younger man felt a sense of sadness fill his gut, unhappy with the idea he could not fulfil Tristan’s wishes. He clutched tightly onto him and buried his face in his chest, eyes closed as he listened to the comforting beat of Tristan’s heart. 

“I wish I could make you happy, I wish I could give you those children Tristan” 

He heard chuckling and he looked up at him, blinking away the tears that had gathered in his eyes. 

“You don’t need to give me children to make me happy Galahad, all I need is you” He felt his lips against his forehead and Galahad smiled at the sentiment. Resting his head on his chest again, before he closed his eyes and found himself losing himself to sleep. 

Lulled by the sound of his lover’s beating heart. 

 

When Galahad rested his head on Tristan’s still chest, there was no lulling sound of a heartbeat. 

Tears trickled from his eyes, onto the older man’s bloodied armour as he held him in his arms. 

He no longer ran his hands through his hair, kissed his forehead or laughed at him when he said something silly. Tristan was silent and his body was frozen to the touch. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t give you what you wanted..” Galahad choked, sobbing into Tristan’s chest as the knights stood above him. “I’m sorry I couldn’t give you your children Tristan, I’m sorry I couldn’t create the legacy you wanted for yourself” 

His cries became louder, turning more into agonized screams which stretched across the empty plains of the field. 

The knights all closed their eyes and bowed their heads, feeling the painful loss too. They’d lost a mighty warrior, a blessing to them all who had been lost within an instant. 

Galahad was shaking when he finally returned his attention to the man he’d been rocking in his arms, leaning in to press a kiss to Tristan’s icy lips, knowing it would be their last. 

“I’m ready..” He whispered, not looking up at the knights as he allowed them to take away Tristan’s body, carrying him towards the burning cage. 

The fire jumped at the sudden obstruction within it but soon began to burn brighter, growing in strength as he it licked and ate away at Tristan. Galahad watched painfully as it ate him, Arthur kneeling down beside him to rest a hand on his shoulder. 

“He fought to the death, Galahad. He went honourably and he died fighting for you” 

But Arthur’s words were like a feather dropping beside him as he did not hear it. He closed his eyes and fell into him, the world darkening as he no longer could bare to stay conscious and witness the man he loved burn to a crisp. 

_“All I need is you to make me happy Galahad. Do not forget that. I will fight for you, die for you. Because I love you, and I always will”_

_“Promise me though, when we do go into battle Tristan, that you will try to survive. For me”_

_“I will do anything for you Galahad, my little pup”_


End file.
